dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Delta
Delta is a DLC character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita, originating from Alto. A powerful mage who has discovered how to fuse together magical powers akin to component alchemy. He comes from a world opposite to that of Sundry, and sees this new land as a nightmarish future his ideals of a humanity thriving in chaos could produce. Ultimately he works towards the goals of his summoned goddess, seeing it as an appropriate punishment for his lack of foresight, but he does so reluctantly. His schemes and ambitions come first. For Delta's DCI NT appearance, please see Delta/NT Appearance Delta wears thick, brown robes with his emblem embroidered on the chest and back. It has silver trimming along the sleeves and bottom, and is laced with a special material that glows when using magic. The design of this special material is similar to veins of blood or magic that crawl along his robes, glowing the same color as the magic he is using. While the hood of the robes are normally up, if put down he is revealed to be wearing a simple mask made of ivory that hides his facial features. Little of what Delta looks like beneath his robes is known. Story Xth Cycle= |-| Xth Cycle= |-| Xth Cycle= |-| Xth Cycle= Battle Delta Arcane Fusionist – Harness the elements, and combine them together to unleash their destructive power. ---- Delta is a mid-to-long range keepaway fighter, not unlike most mages, but with a small twist. Above his HP bar, and next to his EX-Gauge, he has two blank Sigils. Using his Brave attacks fill up these sigils with either Fire, Water, Earth or Wind sigils; depending on the Brave attack used. Each sigil will fade after 2.5 seconds. Should his Sigil slots already be full, the oldest one is pushed out with the new Brave attack. These sigils are used in conjunction with Delta's only HP Attack: Mystic Art. Should no Sigils be filled, Mystic Art is simply a close range offensive barrier. However, filling the sigils can turn it into Extreme Art or Fusion Art, allowing him to cast a wide variety of spells to deal HP damage to his opponent. Brave Attack HP Attack Extreme Art Fusion Art EX Mode Delta's EX Mode is Trinity Destruction. EX Effects: *'Trifold': Grants Delta a third Sigil slot, giving him access to more Fusion Arts and stronger Extreme Arts. See the following chart for new Fusion Arts. *'Overflow': Removes the decay timer for Sigils, making it so they can only be expended with abilities. EX-Only Fusion Arts. Delta's EX Burst is Chaos Arts. Delta expels raw energy from himself to bring the opponent into the EX-Zone. Once inside, four blank sigil slots appear around the opponent. A series of four buttons will appear, and pressing quickly and in the correct order will have them fuse together around the opponent to have Delta cast his ultimate spell: True Fusion: Primordial Chaos. If entered incorrectly, the summoned elements will merely crash into the opponent to deal HP damage without any additional Brave damage. Equipment Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories Musical Themes *''Main Theme: Torn Worlds'' *''World Map Theme: '' *''Dungeon Theme: Zeal Palace'' *''Normal Battle: Battle A1 - Naruku'' *''Boss Battle: Suffer'' *''Final Boss Battle: Endless Despair'' Rival Battle *''Vs X:'' Quotes Default Specific Boss Specific DLC Specific Story Specific Category:Characters